A Nightmare Come True
by koolkat21
Summary: When a young girl sees a crime happen in her dreams which turns out to be true, is there more than she's letting on? Or will it cost the life of one of the fab four? Note: Ch. 7 is now up!:-D
1. Default Chapter

"Come on, dad... I'd like to get out of here before I retire."  
  
Mark sighed and moved his black checker across the board, soon grinning that mischievous grin that made Steve sigh in defeat. "It's allright you don't have to tell me, you won and I again lose. Story of my life lately."  
  
Jesse snickered as he poured another cup of coffee. "Lately?"  
  
Steve turned and glared at him. "You know, I don't see you playing checkers that often. Does that mean something?"  
  
"No, I uh, I... I have a lot of work to do. Excuse me."  
  
"Mm, hm," Steve mumbled as Jesse made his way past him and out the door.  
  
"Well, son, it's been fun, but I'm afraid my break's about over," Mark replied.  
  
"Oh, how convenient."  
  
Mark grinned. "I'll tell you what, how about tonight we do a little betting on that boxing tournament?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Okay, then. Tonight it is. Say around eight?"  
  
"I'll bring the Chinese food." **  
  
Robbery, murder, fights, thefts... Steve sighed heavily as he poured over his unsolved cases later that day, praying that he could get some work done before he went home. That is, if he ever got a chance to concentrate without the constant noise from the construction going on outside the station.  
  
"Working hard, I hope?"  
  
Steve rubbed his face and found Cheryl standing before him. "How can I with that racket going on out there?!"  
  
"Relax, it's only for a couple more days."  
  
"You know, why is it you always manage to stay so calm and relaxed every time I see you? Especially with this going on?"  
  
Cheryl grinned as she moved behind her partner's desk and gently put her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know, I just don't let it get me down. It'd be like letting it win. I never let things get the best of me," she stated, slowly massaging his shoulders. "Wow, maybe that's something you should think about Mr. Tense."  
  
"You know, you can really annoy me sometimes."  
  
"Ah, see? I'm getting the best of you. Don't let that happen!"  
  
"Wh- you know, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Mm, I can see that. Better get crackin'."  
  
Steve sighed, giving her a glare soon being interrupted by the chief hurrying over. "Good, you two are together. There's a hostage situation on 2nd street in the mini-mart. There's only one gunman as far as we know, and one injured bystander."  
  
"We're on our way," Steve responded. **  
  
"What the- there's nothing going on here," Steve noticed as he pulled into the lot next to the mini-mart.  
  
"That's strange... Are you sure this is the right one?" Cheryl asked.  
  
"Yeah. Positive."  
  
They both seemed confused as they slowly got out of the car, and looked all around them, trying to notice any signs of a robbery going on. "Chief, how exactly did you get this information?" Steve asked as he carefully looked over the perimeter.  
  
"By an anonymous phone call. They said there was a hostage situation going on."  
  
Cheryl shook her head. "You mean a prank call, sir?"  
  
"I'm going to check it out anyway," Steve replied, carefully letting his gun out of its holster.  
  
"Steve..."  
  
"Look, I'm not taking any chances. There very well could be something going on in there."  
  
"And if there is then you're putting yourself in danger!"  
  
"Look, I know what I'm doing. So you stay right here and-"  
  
"Just who do you think I am? Some fragile little girl? No, I'm going with you."  
  
"Fine. Just stay behind me."  
  
"Uh, Sloan, I-"  
  
"Chief, it's worth checking out."  
  
"Fine. I'll stay out here in case anything happens."  
  
Steve and Cheryl carefully and swiftly moved across the street, and hid on the side of the building, peeking out to see if they could hear or notice anything strange. When the coast seemed clear, they slowly made their way towards the front of the door, but suddenly backtracked when an odd looking man made his way through the doors and inside. They then went forward once more, soon hearing shouting coming from inside.  
  
Without hesitation, they both ran and went inside, hiding behind some shelves as they soon saw a robbery going on before them.  
  
Cheryl sighed. "A robbery. So where the hell did the hostage situation come from?"  
  
The robber soon grabbed a young looking woman, placing his gun by her head. "Get me the money now, or I'll blow her head off!!"  
  
"That answer your question?" Steve replied.  
  
"I'll call for backup," she replied.  
  
"Okay, stay right there. I'm moving in a little closer..." **  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Sloan!"  
  
Mark stopped in his tracks when he heard his name and turned, only to be run into by a young girl in a hospital gown. "Lacey, what on earth are you doing out of bed?!"  
  
"This guy is chasing after me!"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Mark couldn't help but grin when he saw Jesse behind them, looking a little angry. "You mean, that man?"  
  
"Yeah! He's trying to hurt me or something!"  
  
"What?! I am not! Mark, she stole my cell phone!"  
  
"I did not! I was just borrowing it! You shouldn't leave it in your front pocket where anyone could take it!"  
  
"Wh- Mark!!"  
  
Mark nodded. "Allright, everyone just calm down. Lacey, I don't know why you took his phone, but just give it back and I'll take you back to your room."  
  
Lacey groaned and reluctantly handed Jesse his phone. "Here. Don't have a cow. I was just trying to... To warn them."  
  
"Lacey, what are you talking about? Warn who? About what?"  
  
"Nothing. You'll think I'm stupid if I tell you."  
  
"No, I won't. Look, I'll walk you to your room, and you can tell me what this is all about. Uh, sorry about this, Jess."  
  
"Aw, it's okay. I have a very good quality cell phone."  
  
Mark patted him on the back, and proceeded to walk Lacey to her room, hoping he could help in anyway he could with whatever was bothering her.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"  
  
Lacey shrugged, as she focused on her hands. "Nothing you'd believe."  
  
"Now I'll be the judge of that. So why don't you humor me?"  
  
Lacey took a deep breath and slowly let it out, still not looking directly at Mark. "Okay, I had this dream last night, about..."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"About a person robbing the mini mart down on 2nd street. It's like I was right there, watching the whole thing."  
  
By this point, Mark was very interested. "I'm listening, Lacey."  
  
"Well, then it just turned freaky. The robber flipped out and took a hostage. Then he..."  
  
"He what? Go on, Lacey you can tell me."  
  
"Then he shot some guy. And then I heard screaming and I woke up in a cold sweat. I mean, I know it was a dream, but it seemed so real and I felt really strange afterwards. I- I can't explain it. It's just like I know deep down that it was something that was going to happen, like I'm psychic or something. But I couldn't let it go for some reason, so when I saw this Jesse guy, I saw his phone in his pocket and snatched it and called the police."  
  
"Huh... You know, Lacey, you're not totally off... There are times when people have dreams and often see them happen later on. Like deja veu. It's happened to me before. And I'm sure it's happened to other's, too."  
  
"I know, but I don't think too many people dream about something like that and have deja veu."  
  
"Well, you never know," Mark replied sitting on the bed. "There's probably been some cases where that's happened before," he stated, soon hearing a thump on the floor.  
  
Lacey jumped off the bed, soon finding his wallet. "You know, you should keep this in a safer- oh my god..."  
  
"Lacey, what is it?"  
  
"Uh, this picture in here. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, that's my son, Steve. Why? Have you met him before?"  
  
"No, I've seen him though. In my dream... He was the other person who got shot."  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Rescue

Note: Sorry I took so long with getting this out! And I just wanted to let you all know for future reference, I'm defiantly finishing this story, but there could be times where it may be a little while before I update again because with me going to college and working everyday it's sometimes hard to find time to update soon, but I promise I will try not to make you wait long. There also may be some times I can get the next chapter out very quickly, it just depends on how busy I am. So despite that, I hope you'll still continue to read, and I will defiantly not try to make you wait a lot! Thanks and Enjoy!!:-) **  
  
Mark's heart dropped to his knees as he tried to process what Lacey had just told him. It couldn't be... Not Steve... However, he had to be sure, for he wasn't about to take any chances. Especially where it concerned his son.  
  
Lacey stood there for a moment carefully watching the expression on Mark's face, as she cursed herself for saying anything at all. It was just a dream. It couldn't be real... She didn't want it to be real. "You know, Dr. Sloan, I'm sure your son's going to be allright... I mean, I don't even know for sure if it was him. You know, I saw the face very quickly; it probably was just someone who looked similar to him. It can happen you know."  
  
Mark shook his head. "No, I need to make sure. I-"  
  
"But the dream probably wasn't even real. I was stupid to think it was."  
  
"Hey guys," Jesse stated walking in the room. "Has either one of you been watching the news lately?"  
  
"Uh, Jesse, not now," Mark replied.  
  
"No, you don't understand," he continued. "There's a hostage situation going on down on 2nd Street at a mini mart. And Chief Masters was just on the news saying that Cheryl and.. and Steve were in there."  
  
Mark and Lacey looked at each other with horror and shock on their faces, both of them secretly hoping that Lacey's dream had a different ending. **  
  
"Steve, Steve! I think we should wait until we have a clearer shot of him, before you move any closer!" Cheryl shouted in a quiet tone.  
  
"Normally I'd agree but this guy looks like he could kill before he runs off. Plus I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason. I'm not taking chances with this guy..." **  
  
"Chief!"  
  
"Mark, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Listen Chief, I don't want you to ask any questions, I just need you to put your complete trust in me."  
  
"Okay... Mark what's this all about?"  
  
"Look, you need to get Steve out of there. Cheryl, too."  
  
"Wh- Mark, what on earth are you talking about? They're trying to stop a hostage situation in there!"  
  
"Well isn't there anything else you can do?"  
  
"Look, Mark, I don't know what brought this on, but I think I know how to handle this. I have complete faith in Lt. Banks and your son. I thought you did, too."  
  
Mark nodded. "I do. I just- please, I don't have time to explain, I just need you to trust me. Please, I'm begging you, get them out of there!"  
  
The Chief looked Mark in the eye, and slowly let out a long sigh. "Look, I'm completely lost here, and I do trust you, but I don't know how I'm going to get them out of there without the perp knowing they're in there. I'm sorry Mark, but you're just going to have to trust your son for now, until we can intervene."  
  
"So why can't you intervene now?"  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed Mark, a young woman is being held hostage in there, and I don't want to risk her life, and I'm sure you don't, either."  
  
Mark sighed and shook his head. "No, you're right. I don't. I just wish there was someway I could warn Steve..."  
  
"Warn him about what?"  
  
"Something that could very well kill him, Chief."  
  
The Chief's eyes grew wide as he suddenly found himself very interested in what Mark had to say. "I'm listening, Mark." **  
  
"Is that all the money you have?! Look, I need all of it! NOW!! You have two minutes, or her brains are going to be all over your jacket!!"  
  
The young girl screamed. "No, please! I'm a single mother, my children need me, please don't kill me!!"  
  
"Shut up!! You have no say in the matter!!!! And you have one-minute remaining, bub!! It's on all on you whether she gets to live or not!!"  
  
"Allright, that's it, I'm getting closer," Steve responded.  
  
Cheryl groaned. "Steve, I- Steve! Steve come back!"  
  
Steve ignored her as he moved from shelf to shelf, keeping himself hidden, and his gun ready at his side. As he moved closer, he could see the gunman and the young girl a lot clearer, and the guy getting the money not moving fast enough for the gunman's liking.  
  
"You have ten seconds, asshole," he said, as he turned off the safety to the gun, pressing it firmly against the girl's head. "Nine, eight, seven, six,..."  
  
Steve moved quickly as he tried to push a shelf over on him, only to find that the shelves were bolted down. "Damn it! Allright, time to take matters into my own hands..."  
  
"... Three, two, one- bye, bye, sweet cheeks."  
  
Suddenly Steve bolted out from behind the shelf, gun aimed at the perp. "Freeze! Drop the gun!! NOW!!"  
  
The gunman smiled a bone-chilling smile towards Steve's way. "You first, pig. Or I shoot everyone in here without hesitation."  
  
Steve didn't move, holding a tighter grip on the gun as he turned the safety off. "Fine. Then I'll shoot you dead right after."  
  
"You think I'm bluffing? Try me. You have five seconds to put down the gun or I'll do it. And keep in mind that everyone includes you and your partner over there, who by the way, would loose a great deal in hide and seek. I always win in that game. And I'm going to win this little game as well. So why don't you come out and drop your gun little girl. Play time is over."  
  
Cheryl slowly got out from where she was until she was next to Steve, soon her and Steve dropping both of their guns. "Is this something you really want to do?" Steve replied. "As soon as you kill us, then what? There are cops surrounding the place."  
  
"That's why I would wait and kill you until last," he replied, throwing the girl on the ground and grabbing Steve. "They won't shoot me if I have one of their own as a hostage."  
  
"My, my what a glorious day, today!"  
  
The gunman and Steve suddenly turned only to find Mark casually strolling in, acting as if he had no idea what was going on. "Oh my, you know, you should be careful with those things, you could end up hurting someone."  
  
Steve silently groaned to himself, making a mental note to have a long lecture to his father if they ever got out of the whole thing. "Uh, sir, look why don't you just leave, I mean we-"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! I need to get my prunes. I ran out. Do you know I've had prunes every day for an afternoon snack for the past ten years? And that I always come here to get some more. Only place I trust! Why here they are! Here, take a look!"  
  
Mark suddenly threw the container towards the gunman, hitting him square in the face. Steve suddenly elbowed him getting out of his grasp, and spun around punching him and sending him unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Nice work, son!"  
  
Steve carefully picked up the gun with a rag, and glared at Mark. "Dad, if you know what's good for you, you'd better get out of here now."  
  
"I uh, take it he's a little upset," Mark whispered to Cheryl.  
  
"Upset?! Well, that would be one word. And why do you suppose that is, dad? Could it be that you put yourself right in the middle of a very dangerous situation?! Do you think I want to see you in a morgue so soon?!"  
  
"Uh, well, you know, the Chief was backing me up. He said he would made sure that nothing would happen to me."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes me feel a whole lot better! Remind me to personally thank him later on!"  
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
Steve gave another glare his father's way. "Yeah, it did. Not only did you put yourself in danger, but now I have to deal with the whole department giving me a hard time about my father saving my behind. But it's no big deal. I should be used to this by now."  
  
Steve then put his gun firmly in his pocket and started to walk off, soon slipping on the container Mark had thrown, and falling hard to the ground. Mark cringed and ran over to him, hoping he would let him check him over. "Steve? Are you allright?"  
  
"Ahh, no! I think I did something to my ankle!" **  
  
"He'll be fine, Mark. He just sprained it real bad. He's going to need to be on crutches for a few days, which means only when you have to get somewhere. Otherwise, it will be on top of a pillow resting for the next few days," Jesse said, giving a look Steve's way.  
  
"Great, I'll bring one to work," Steve replied.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think you understand. I mean one of your lovely pillows on your couch at home, which will stay at your couch at home at least for about four days."  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Sloan?"  
  
Mark turned and suddenly found himself face to face with Lacey. "Lacey, you're not going to get any better if you don't get back in bed."  
  
"I know, but I need to talk to you."  
  
Mark nodded. "Allright, I'll walk you back to your room."  
  
"That's probably the third time she's been out of bed. She's not by chance your long-lost daughter or anything is she?"  
  
Steve glared at Jesse as Jesse swallowed hard. "Uh, right, you've had a long day. I'll just go get your crutches." **  
  
"I can't believe I was right about this," Lacey stated later on as she climbed into her bed.  
  
"I can't either," Mark replied. "But I'm glad you did or else my son might not be here right now. I owe you a huge thanks."  
  
"Yeah, I just... I don't know."  
  
"Lacey, you can talk to me. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm kind of scared. I mean, I don't want to be- you know, psychic. I want to be a normal twelve-year-old girl. Not one with a pneumonia and psychic powers."  
  
"Look, how about I have someone come in and talk to you. Maybe they can figure out what's going on."  
  
"You mean a shrink? Look, I'm not crazy, Dr. Sloan."  
  
"And I'm not saying you are. I just think this woman can help you figure out why you're having these dreams. Maybe they're caused by something. Just at least give her a chance. Then if you don't like her, I promise you, I won't make you see her anymore."  
  
Lacey hesitated a moment, and nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll give her a try."  
  
"Good girl. Now please, get some rest."  
  
"Okay. Good night Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Good night, honey." **  
  
Lacey shivered as a needle finished draining into her iv, later on that night, soon hearing a woman's voice, filling the room. "You disappointed me today, Lacey. You warned them. You weren't supposed to tell anyone. You were supposed to call the police and let them and only them handle it. Especially Lieutenant Sloan. So we're going to try something else, and this time listen to me. Do you understand?"  
  
Lacey was half unconscious, but slightly nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, there's going to be a bomb planted in the mall tomorrow on twelve avenue at about four p.m. I want you to call Lt. Sloan and tell him. But ONLY him."  
  
"But he's on medical leave for a few days."  
  
"Then convince him to go. And if I know him like I think I do, he's not going to let a little injury stop him."  
  
"But what about Dr. Sloan?"  
  
"I'll take care of him. You just make sure that Steve Sloan gets to that mall. I don't care how you do it, but you will do it, understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, girl."  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Phone Call

Note: I just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for the very long wait. I guess I got a little more busy than usual, and haven't really thought about updating. But I finally said enough is enough, and finally found some time to update because it's not fair to you guys to keep you waiting and I again apologize for the long delay. I usually never take this long to update a story, and I promise you I won't from now on. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks!:-) **  
  
"Well, I'm off to work! Need anything before I go?"  
  
Steve sighed and shifted his position on the couch. "Dad, for the millionth time, no, I'm fine. Now go."  
  
"Oh come on, I haven't been bugging you that long, have I?"  
  
"You mean, ever since you woke me up at six by checking my foot, and now in the past two hours have bugged me every two minutes? No dad, of course you haven't been bugging me. I would never think of you as the bugging type."  
  
Mark quietly nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I'll uh, call you at lunch... Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later tonight at dinner," he replied, turning away from the glare coming from Steve's way.  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
Mark waved as he closed the door behind him, leaving Steve with a sigh of relief. "Finally. Okay, what shall I do today? Ah, maybe a little television," he stated to himself as he grabbed the tv guide and flipped through it. "Let's see.. Jerry Springer, News, Cartoons, The Dick Van Dyke Show, chick flicks... Ah well, I didn't want to watch tv anyway," he said throwing it back on the coffee table. "Hm. Maybe a little nap. After all, I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked to. Ah, some fantastic four days this is going to be..." **  
  
"Morning, Lacey!"  
  
"Dr. Sloan, you expect me to get better, right?"  
  
Mark looked slightly confused. "Well of course I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
Lacey responded by taking her spoon and running it through a white substance in her bowl, then witnessing it as it traveled down her spoon and back into the bowl as runny as soup. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Is that, uh, what- uh, well you know you need to keep up your strength so I expect you to eat uh... That."  
  
"Do you even know what it is?"  
  
"Uh, milk without the cereal?"  
  
Lacey shook her head. "Oatmeal. The mystery is, I don't even see a single chunk in here that would represent an oat."  
  
Mark examined it more closely and sighed. "I see your point. Look, I'll uh, get you some normal cereal in here and uh, throw this to the dogs out back."  
  
"Why should we make them suffer?"  
  
Mark grinned after he set aside the tray and directed his attention back on Lacey. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"No more strange dreams last night?"  
  
Lacey hesitated a moment, soon hearing familiar words fill her head. "You disappointed me today, Lacey. You weren't supposed to tell anyone.Bomb planted at four tomorrow. I want you to call Lt. Sloan and tell him, but ONLY him."  
  
Mark gave a confused look Lacey's way. "Lacey? Is something wrong?"  
  
Lacey shook her head and cleared her throat. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong. Just tired I guess."  
  
"Well no wonder. I'd be tired, too, after getting out of bed about three times yesterday and above all, stopping people, including my son, from being killed."  
  
"Well I heard what you did. I think you were real brave for what you did."  
  
"But it never would have happened if it weren't for you. I owe you a huge thanks," he replied, giving her a hug.  
  
"Uh, sure, no problem."  
  
"Well, I'll let you rest, and go find something decent for you to eat."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Hey, no problem!" he replied happily walking out of the room.  
  
"Bomb at four. You will do it, understand?"  
  
Lacey shook her head. "I don't know if I do..." **  
  
"Lacey? Lacey, remember me?"  
  
Lacey nodded, still halfway conscious. "Yes. You were here last night."  
  
"And I hope you're not having any doubts. Are you? Just remember what will happen if you don't cooperate this time."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. I thought you might. Now after you wake up it will be close to four. You remember what you must do, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Call Lt. Sloan, but only him... No police..."  
  
"Very good. Now I'm going to leave and will be back later tonight. And you'd better pray that Steve Sloan is killed in that blast or least of all seriously injured from being there when the incident will happen... Or you will have to suffer the consequences my dear. Understood?"  
  
"Yes. Must kill Steve Sloan."  
  
"Very good, Lacey. That's very good." **  
  
A while later, the phone was the only sound in the Sloan household other than the snoring of Steve, who was sprawled out on the couch in a light sleep.  
  
As the phone kept ringing, Steve turned over and groaned. "Oh, dad. Bobby Reed is going to beat me up today, so I don't wanna go to school. I wanna sleep..."  
  
The phone kept ringing, finally startling Steve so much that he suddenly flipped off the couch, making him cringe in pain from landing on his foot. He then sighed and made his way over to the phone, swearing a little on his way over. "Well, let's see what's so important dad, that you had to wake me this time."  
  
He then picked up the phone and sighed. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Sloan?"  
  
Steve's interest was suddenly brought to the surface as soon as he heard a young girl's voice on the other end. "Yes? May I ask whom this is?"  
  
"Uh, a friend. Look, I need you to meet me at the mall on twelve avenue right away. I have some info on a crime but I need us to be alone. So please, don't bring any cops. Just you. Meet me by the food court. I'll come to you."  
  
"Wait a minute, who is-"  
  
"I'm already here. Just please come."  
  
The next thing he heard was a dial tone. He sighed and placed the phone back in its place and stood up. "Well, I've got nothing else better to do." **  
  
Lacey sighed as she placed the phone back on its cradle. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." **  
  
Steve parked his car in the mall parking lot twenty minutes later, and carefully got out, a crutch under each arm. "There, I can drive. It's not that bad."  
  
"Hey, Sloan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Steve turned to find one of his coworkers standing behind him and smiled. "Hey, John! I'm just uh, here to meet someone."  
  
"Ah, a lady perhaps?"  
  
"Uh, something like that."  
  
"Man, even collecting them when you're down. How do you do it? The little poor-me-I-got-injured-in-the-line-of-duty sort of thing?"  
  
"John, you... Well, let's just say you have a lot to learn about women, my friend."  
  
"Well, how about you give me some pointers as we walk, or shall I say, hobble in together?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I've got nothing else better to do."  
  
They then walked up together near the entrance, only to be jolted back suddenly when then explosion hit them. As John went one way, Steve went another as he suddenly banged into a parked car then rolled off, soon tasting the blood in his mouth and soon letting the darkness overcome him.  
  
TBC.. 


	4. Waiting for the News

"Hey, Mark. How are you doin'?" Jesse asked as he caught him looking over some files on the way to his office.  
  
"Well, I'm hanging in there like any other day," Mark replied, taking the files and placing them under his arm.  
  
Jesse stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, well that eight car pile up didn't help much. And you looked even exhausted before that."  
  
"Yeah, well, didn't get much sleep last night. You know I think it was that Mexican food I had last night. Terrible heartburn."  
  
Jesse smirked and shook his head. "You checked on Steve several times, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, you know, just when I went to go get something to calm my stomach."  
  
"Your stomach? I thought you said you had heartburn?"  
  
"Well, I also had an upset stomach. And uh-"  
  
"And you just went to go take a walk before conveniently getting your medicine in your bathroom in your room?"  
  
"You know, you never can just let things be can you?"  
  
Jesse grinned proudly. "Have I ever?"  
  
"Allright, fine, I checked on him a few times. I couldn't sleep anyway with that image of that guy pointing a gun at my son's head."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's all over now, Mark. Steve's going to be allright, thanks to you. You know, you have some guts for what you did.  
  
"Well I've already lost one child, I wasn't going to lose another. I would rather die then let that happen."  
  
"I know. And I'm glad that he's okay. I mean, I don't think I could find another partner for Barbeque Bobs on such short notice."  
  
Mark and Jessie just smiled as they walked down the hall together, suddenly stopped short as Amanda suddenly appeared before them breathlessly, with a concerned look upon her face.  
  
"Guys, I'm glad I caught you. It's Steve. There was an explosion, and-"  
  
Mark cut her off by placing his hand on her shoulder, as his heart skipped a beat. "How bad?"  
  
"Well, he was in the parking lot of a mall and there was an explosion and he got thrown back and-"  
  
Knowing that his son was hurt and not knowing how badly made Mark tense and on edge as he suddenly snapped at Amanda. "Amanda, please! How bad is he?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure, he's on the way, in fact he could already be here."  
  
Before Amanda could say another word, Mark ran down the hallway towards the direction of the ER. Jessie and Amanda soon ran after, hoping that they weren't too late. **  
  
As Mark sat quietly by his son's bedside listening to the rhythm of the heart monitor, feeling helpless in a situation all to familiar to him, he tried to feel anything but guilty for leaving him alone that day, but then again Steve was right when he said that he wasn't a little boy anymore. But in Mark's eyes, he would always be the little blond haired, blue eyed, full spirited little boy that would always want to play and be around him, and when Mark would secretly hope that those moments would never go away. But nonetheless, Mark still became proud of his son, and how brave he has always been with his job and with being in Vietnam, and that's something a father can surely be proud of.  
  
And as he gently stroked Steve's hair, in his eyes it was the same little blond haired, blue eyed boy that he would always sit by as he fell asleep, or as they took naps together, having the same love between each other that they did today, and which grew stronger between them as the years went by. And that was the same love that would never let Mark give up on his son, especially now.  
  
Mark then heard a slight knocking on the door and turned slightly to see Jesse coming in with a chart in his hand. "Uh, sorry, I just have the test results of the cat scan."  
  
Mark's attention suddenly focused on Jesse. "How is he, Jess?"  
  
Jesse hesitated a moment. "Mark, he has a severe concussion."  
  
"Well that isn't so bad. He should be fine then, right?"  
  
Jesse swallowed hard before continuing. "Uh, Mark, he also has intercrannial bleeding, which you know can be bad."  
  
"But he doesn't look that bad, Jess."  
  
"Mark, the next six hours are crucial. We'll test again after that, but we may end up having to do surgery on him. We just have to be hopeful at this point. I mean, you know how bad this can be, you've dealt with it before."  
  
"I know, Jesse, I know. I just never thought that the same thing would be..."  
  
Jesse gently laid a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I know. I know. All we can do now is pray that he's going to get better. He's a fighter, he can make it. He has before, and he will again. You just have to be hopeful."  
  
Mark silently nodded as they both stood by his bedside, not noticing Lacey standing behind them with tears silently rolling down her cheeks, as she quietly ran back to her room. **  
  
"Lacey, can you hear me?"  
  
Lacey nodded, her eyes then suddenly flinging open. "Yes, I can hear you! I've heard you for the past week, and I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Oh yeah, and I don't have my IV hooked up to me tonight, I only made it look like I did. You see, you're not the only one who can trick someone!"  
  
"You little snot! Need I remind you what will happen if you don't cooperate with me?"  
  
"Yeah, and I did, so back off!"  
  
"No, not quite. You see, he's not dead. Only injured. So you didn't complete my orders."  
  
"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't be inside when it went off? And the injuries he did get are pretty severe. I overheard Dr. Travis and Dr. Sloan talking, and it looks pretty bad, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay! Maybe I said earlier that I didn't care if he was injured, but now I do! I want him dead, you understand me?"  
  
"Then do it yourself, because I'm not going to be responsible for taking someone's life."  
  
"Listen you little twit, unless you want that kind of deal on someone else close to you, I suggest you had better!" she replied, taking out a gun. "I want this over once and for all. And I want to make sure it gets done right. And your story would be that whoever caused the explosion must have wanted to kill him, and when he didn't succeed, he came and killed him himself."  
  
"No!! I'm not gonna touch that thing! Besides, Dr. Sloan is going to be by his side all night."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of him."  
  
"And what makes you think he would believe you with that stupid story, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't say it would be me. Just say you had another dream. Frankly I don't care what you say, just make it believable."  
  
"No. I won't do it, I don't care what you say."  
  
"Really? Well it can be used on certain other people, as well..."  
  
"Hey, you leave her alone!"  
  
"Mm, maybe, maybe not. It all depends on you. So what's it going to be my dear? Lt. Sloan whom you barely know, or you know who by me? But just remember, the clock is ticking, my dear."  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Destraction

Note: Um, yeah, hi! I know, it's been uh what now, six months? He, he. Don't hurt me, please!! You know by my other stories that I have NEVER had this long of a time period between chapters! I mean, I guess I've been busy a lot, but I will admit I haven't been so busy that I couldn't have updated. I guess for awhile there, I lost a little bit of interest and sort of had some writer's block, and I thought I should wait until my mind was focused better on it, but I didn't think it would have been THIS long! I guess I sort of lost track of time. And I'm SO sorry!!!!!! Please don't hold this against me and not read my stories anymore, because usually I don't do this. I've been reading some of the new DM stories and they were so good that they inspired me to finish mine. So enjoy this chapter, and I promise you I will have the next chapter within a few days or you can shoot me!! Okay then, anyway, sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!:-D ~  
  
"Dr. Sloan?"  
  
Mark's attention was diverted from Steve when he heard a woman's voice call out his name rather suddenly, and while he didn't want to leave Steve's side, he thought a distraction was just what he needed.  
  
Mark didn't get up, but turned himself to face the doorway, only to see a women dressed in a doctor's coat, holding some books and a clipboard looking stern, but professional. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there was something I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" Mark asked, as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Dr. Melissa Reed," she replied, while offering her hand.  
  
Mark shook it and slightly smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it, I've just been spending most of the night with my son."  
  
"Yes, I heard about him on the news when they were announcing the mall explosion. I guess he was one of the few who survived. Such a tragedy that someone would do such a terrible thing."  
  
"I know. What I want to know is, why he was there, when he was supposed to be at home."  
  
"Well, Dr. Sloan he is a grown man. Isn't he free to go where he pleases?"  
  
"Oh, well yes, of course he is, but he had just recently got an injury to his foot and was supposed to be off of it so there wouldn't be any further damage done to it. All though I some how knew he wouldn't. That's how my son is. Doesn't liked to be forced to do a lot of things and is very stubborn because of it."  
  
"I'm glad I don't have any children. I don't think I'd be patient enough to deal with them twenty-four seven."  
  
"Well they're not all bad. You learn to love them. And I sure did. Both of my children were a blessing to me."  
  
"You have another child?"  
  
Mark's heart slowed down some and he nodded. "A daughter. But she died a couple years ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be awful losing a child."  
  
"It is. Which is why I'm so worried about Steve. He's come close to dying before, too, and I just couldn't bare losing another child."  
  
"Well, sure. That would awful for one person to endure. At least I assume one person. Is there a Mrs. Sloan in the picture?"  
  
"Uh, no. She died over ten years ago."  
  
"Okay. I think I'm going to just stop talking all together now, while I take both of my feet out of my mouth."  
  
Mark chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No, it's all right. I don't mind. What I am wondering though, is here we've been talking for about five minutes straight and I don't even know why you wanted to talk to me in the first place."  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry. I tend to ramble."  
  
"I know what you mean," Mark responded, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm here to talk to you about a patient, named Lacey Philips."  
  
"Oh, yes of course. We've been getting to know each other a lot lately."  
  
"Yes, she's told me. I've talked to her a couple of times in the past few days."  
  
"Right, you're the psychiatrist they sent her to talk to about her dream."  
  
"Yes, I am as a matter of fact."  
  
"So tell me, do you have any idea of what could have caused this dream, and why part of it came true?"  
  
"Well, that we're still trying to determine. I mean, it's not too uncommon. Why, I myself have had certain dreams which later I had dejavue about."  
  
"Probably not anything big like this though."  
  
"No, none that I recall. We'll keep doing some testing though. If it were just random dreams I'm sure we could have figured a lot of it out by now, but this I admit, is puzzling me some."  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Mark replied, with that ever so famous puzzled look he carried on his face. **  
  
Lacey felt the cold, bare floor beneath her feet as she quietly crept out of her room and down the hall a ways. She looked around the corner and saw Melissa and Mark talking, her heart pounding even faster when Melissa discreetly gave her a thumbs up sign, and led Mark even further away from Steve's room. Trembling, she slightly nodded and felt the cold tip of the gun that was inside her robe, a feeling that made her feel sick to her stomach as she quietly continued on to Steve's room. **  
  
"So uh, Doctor Sloan, you look like you could use something to eat. How about I buy us something, and we can talk some more?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I really don't want to be away from Steve. I want to be there when he wakes up."  
  
"Well, it's not going to do Steve any good if when he wakes up, you're a mess. Just think how he'd react."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I know how he'd react. I've been through it before."  
  
"Then why not humor me and let me help you?"  
  
Mark pondered the thought for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. "What the heck? It won't be for very long and I have my pager if anyone needs to contact me."  
  
Melissa smiled while gently placing her hand on Mark's arm, leading him to the elevator. "Good. Just think how happy Steve will be when he sees you good and healthy."  
  
Mark smiled. "It'd defiantly be a first!" **  
  
Lacey finally made her way into Steve's room without being noticed, and suddenly stopped and stared at him.  
  
"I can't do this....." she whispered to herself.  
  
She then turned to leave the room, soon hearing Melissa's voice in her head.....  
  
"It all depends on you. So what's it going to be my dear? Lt. Sloan whom you barely know, or you know who by me? But just remember, the clock is ticking, my dear....."  
  
She clutched on to the doorframe sweat pouring down her face, as she started to cry. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why?! I can't kill a living, breathing, person. I-"  
  
"..... or you who know who by me?"  
  
"No!! I can't, I- I won't let you....."  
  
She then turned back to face Steve, and slowly lifted the gun out of her robe, her hands shaking as she tried to steady it.  
  
Steve then stirred slightly, halfway in and out of consciousness, startling her. "Mmm..... Dad?" **  
  
Mark and Melissa headed towards the elevator to head down to the cafeteria, when a nurse ran up to him suddenly, with a clipboard in her hands. "Dr. Sloan!! Wait!!"  
  
Mark turned around and smiled. "Hi, Beth. Need something?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to sign these papers."  
  
"I'd be happy to," he replied, as he took her pen and clipboard.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Dr. Sloan, we're all hoping your son will be okay."  
  
"Thank you. I hope so, too. And I'm sure you and some of the others won't mind having to take care of him, am I right?"  
  
Beth slightly blushed. "Well, what can I say, Doctor Sloan? There are not a lot of patients near as good looking as your son."  
  
Mark grinned. "Well I'll try to remember that, Beth, thank you."  
  
"No problem," she replied as she quietly walked off.  
  
*Dumb little blondie. Go waste your stories on someone else*, Melissa thought to herself as she quickly pushed the down button outside the elevator door, the doors popping open seconds later.  
  
"Right this way, Doctor Sloan," she replied gesturing him towards the inside of the elevator.  
  
"Thank yo-"  
  
Mark was then interrupted by a single gunshot coming from down the hall, loud enough to put a ring in his ears.  
  
"What the- was that what I think it was?!" he said starting to walk down the hall.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, what do you think it was?"  
  
"Well it obviously sounded like a gunshot."  
  
Mark's heart then dropped as he saw everyone rushing into his son's room shortly after. "Oh my god- and it came from Steve's room!"  
  
TBC..... 


	6. The Slipper

Note: Okay, here's the next chapter, as promised, within a few days!! Yay!! ::Pats back:: Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! And to Jo, you make a very good point about the whole dream thing. Don't worry, it will be explained later on. Anyway, enjoy!!:-) **  
  
Heart pounding, Mark made his way to Steve's room within seconds, praying that nothing further had happened to his son. Because if that were to happen, most of the joy he had in his life would be gone.  
  
He made his way through some of the doctors and nurses that had assembled and saw Steve lying there, fresh blood on his sheets. "Oh, god, no. Jesse? What- how-"  
  
Jesse shook his head. "I don't know what happened, Mark. And why someone did this. It looks like he only got hit in his shoulder though, so he should be all right. We're going to go check him out right now, and see how serious it is."  
  
"But he hasn't woken up, yet. I mean, if he were all right, shouldn't he have woken up from this?"  
  
"Mark, look, we're doing everything we can. It's only been four and a half hours, so we have a little while longer for him to wake up before we consider surgery. Listen to me, I'm going to do everything I can to help him, but you're going to have to relax, all right? Why don't you call Chief Masters and tell him what happened. Maybe he'll send a couple of guards over and then you won't be worrying so much."  
  
Mark nodded. "Good idea. Thanks, Jesse."  
  
Jesse smiled and made his way down the hall, following Steve as he was pushed down the hall by a couple of nurses.  
  
Mark stood in his son's room for a couple of minutes still in shock from what happened and wondered who would be wanting his son dead. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find Dr. Reed standing there, a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I uh..... Give me time."  
  
"It must be awful having to feel the pain of losing another child."  
  
Mark's attention was suddenly diverted to her, with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about? Steve should be fine. He only got shot in the shoulder."  
  
Melissa's hands then turned into fists of rage, as she tried to keep her calm for Mark's sake. "Oh, so he should be okay, then. Well good! Someone's defiantly watching over him."  
  
"Yeah, and has been for awhile, thankfully. Uh, well, if you'd excuse me, there are a few calls I need to make."  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten to know each other at a different time."  
  
"Me, too. But I'm here all the time, so we should be able to continue our discussion some other time."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. Good night, Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Melissa walked out, leaving Mark to ponder what could have happened. Some one must have recently gotten out of jail, seeking revenge. It wouldn't have been the first time, and whoever it was it was had their last attempt on Steve's life. Mark was going to be sure of it. He then turned to walk out of the room, suddenly tripping on something right near the doorway. He held his balance, and leaned over to see what it was, soon be shocked at it being what looked like a child's slipper.  
  
"Now how did this get in here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Startled, Mark dropped the slipper. "Oh, Amanda! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. I've been down in my lab for a while and Alex just came by and told me what happened. Is Steve all right?"  
  
"Well, I hope so. We'll know more as soon as Jesse's finished examining him."  
  
"Who would be dumb enough to try and kill someone with a gun, in place where there's lots of people around? I'm surprised they didn't get caught."  
  
"Well whoever it was must have been a professional. I'm going to call Chief Masters and get a list of who has recently gotten out of jail that Steve had put away."  
  
"Good idea. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes, pray that my son's going to be all right."  
  
Amanda slightly smiled, and pulled Mark into a gentle hug. "I'm sure he will be. He has before. But I'll keep praying for him anyway."  
  
"Thanks, honey. I'll be in my office. I won't be long." **  
  
Melissa quietly entered Lacey's room, only to find her huddled up in her covers, quietly sobbing. "Oh please. You expect me to believe that little cry baby act?"  
  
Lacey turned over, wiping her tear-streaked face. "Look, I shot him all right? So leave me alone!! And leave my sister alone!!"  
  
"You expect me to believe you actually tried to kill him? I could have come closer to killing him with my eyes closed!!"  
  
"I've never shot a gun before though. I didn't know how to aim right. I don't even know where I shot him. I ran out before anyone could catch me!"  
  
"In the shoulder! You shot him in the shoulder you little brat!" she replied, grabbing Lacey by her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry! I told you, I've never shot a gun before! Maybe there's still a chance he won't make it. Maybe he lost a lot of blood or something."  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm the richest woman in L.A.!"  
  
"Well, he still has that head injury. Maybe he could still die from that."  
  
"You'd better hope he does! I'll wait and see what happens, but if he does make it, I'm going to kill him myself if I have to, and then I'm coming back for-"  
  
"No!! I told you to leave her alone!!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should have done a better job, then."  
  
Lacey's heart skipped a beat as she flashed back to Steve waking up and calling out for his father. She knew he was going to make it, and as much as she wanted him to, she couldn't let anything happen to her sister, who's stood by her and taken care of her ever since her parents died in a car accident when she was only two. Now at twelve, she was hopefully smart enough to be able to save her sister and Steve, she just needed to buy some more time.  
  
"All right, how about I try again? I'll think of a plan tonight and tell you tomorrow. And it'll be one that will be sure to work."  
  
Melissa sighed and released her hold on Lacey's shirt. "Fine. I'll be here first thing in the morning. Don't let me down, or you know what will happen."  
  
Lacey swallowed hard as she watched Melissa walk out of the room in a hurry, and prayed that she could think of something- fast. **  
  
A couple hours later, Jesse found Mark and Chief Masters in a serious conversation by Steve's room, along with two uniforms standing next to them.  
  
"Uh, Mark?"  
  
Mark suddenly turned his attention to the sound of Jesse's voice, nervously awaiting the news of how Steve was. "Jesse, how is he?"  
  
"Well, we had to operate on him. Apparently the bullet was lodged in there pretty good, but we were able to remove it. He's still unconscious, but now it's just from the anesthetic, because he was able to wake up for a couple seconds while we were in the ER. So he's probably going to be all right."  
  
"Oh, thank god," Mark said as he let how a big breath, and one he felt he had been holding for a long time. "Where is he, Jesse?"  
  
"We moved him to the maternity ward, in room 412."  
  
"The maternity ward?"  
  
"Well yeah, we figured it'd be harder for whoever tried to kill him to find him if he was someplace unexpected."  
  
"Oh, I see," Mark replied with a slight grin.  
  
"Well, we'll head up there now. Thank you, Dr. Travis," the Chief said.  
  
Jesse nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Chief!"  
  
"It's okay, Jesse, it's not like he's going to shoot you or anything," Mark stated as he walked by.  
  
"Yeah, but he could pick me up and drop me with one hand."  
  
Mark grinned and shook his head. Poor Jesse. He could only imagine how intimidated he must feel each time the chief stood next to him. But nonetheless, Jesse was a good doctor and always seemed to please him anyhow.  
  
A couple minutes later, Mark, the Chief, and the two uniforms made it to Steve's room, hearing babies from the nursery crying just down the hall. Mark smiled, and went over to sit down next to Steve's bedside, just like he had been doing hours before.  
  
As the chief gave his orders to the two uniforms outside, Mark gently stroked Steve's hair taking in the sight of his living, breathing son. "Come on, son. I need you to wake up for me. I need to know that you're to be all right. I need to see it myself."  
  
Steve's hand moved slightly as he began to awaken, much to Mark's relief. "That's it, come on, son."  
  
"Mmph..... Dad....."  
  
"Yes, it's dad. I'm here. And you're going to be fine."  
  
"Little girl....."  
  
Mark's look of joy, soon turned to confusion as he tried to figure out what Steve was saying. "Steve, I can't hear you. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Little girl..... she shot..... she was here....."  
  
"What's this about a little girl?" the Chief asked as he came up beside Mark.  
  
Mark shook his head. "I don't know. Steve, you're not making any sense. What little girl? Who shot you?"  
  
"Mmmm....."  
  
Steve then passed out into unconsciousness once more, frustrating Mark. "No! Steve, we need to know who shot you! Steve, son, I need you to stay awake!!"  
  
"Mark, you know how anesthetics can make you go in and out. He should be awake by the morning."  
  
"I know. I just wish I knew what he meant by a little girl supposedly shooting him. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I'm sure there's logical explanation for this, Mark. And I'm sure he'll tell us in the morning. Right now, you should go home and get some rest."  
  
"No, I couldn't possibly sleep. Not now. A little gir- the slipper!!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.  
  
Puzzled, the Chief followed. "What slipper? Mark, you're not making any sense!"  
  
He then sighed as he watched Mark disappear into the elevators, and turned back towards one of the guards. "Runs in the family, I guess." **  
  
Lacey lay awake staring at the ceiling, hoping to come up with something, anything, that would help save her sister and Steve at the same time. She sighed and rubbed her face. "A twelve year old isn't supposed to have this much stress. I can't figure out anything, though. No! I can't think that way, I have to come up with something!" she pondered her thoughts for a few minutes then groaned. "Maybe a walk will help."  
  
She then climbed out of bed and slipped her left foot into her slipper, then became puzzled when the other one wasn't next to it.  
  
"Now where did that go to....." she wondered out loud as she looked under the bed for it.  
  
Her head suddenly popped up when a realization went off in her head, followed by panic. "Oh no!! I must have left it in the room and didn't notice it!!"  
  
She then ran out of the room in a flash, hoping that she could get to it before someone else could, or all her hopes for a happy future would soon be behind her.  
  
TBC..... 


	7. Getting Closer To The Truth

With perspiration forming on his forehead, Mark raced to Steve's old room, still pondering the thought of how a child's slipper could end up in a place where a violent crime had happened. And why, if Steve was correct, a little girl would be in his room? Mark figured maybe it was just the Demerol playing tricks on him, but the obvious child's slipper couldn't escape from Mark's mind. He figured the only way to find out was to investigate like he always did when he was puzzled about something, and hoped to get some answers that didn't seem so out of place.  
  
He made it to the room in record time, his heart dropping when he saw crime scene going through the room thouraly. "Oh, no!" he said to himself as he tried to walk into the room.  
  
An officer suddenly stopped him upon his arrival and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. This is an official crime scene. I can't let you in here."  
  
"Uh, I know. The person who was shot was my son and-"  
  
"Your son? So that would make you Dr. Sloan, I guess."  
  
Mark nodded. "Yes, I'm also a consultant with the police department," he replied going through his pockets. "Darn it, I must have left my identification in my office. I was taking a nap earlier today, and I took it out of my pocket because it's so bulky, and- well, if you talk to Chief Masters, he'll tell you."  
  
"No need to," a familiar voice called out from behind the officer. "Let him in. He's harmless."  
  
Mark made his way past the officer and relaxed a little when he saw Cheryl standing before him. "Thank god you're here. Have you seen any slippers around here?"  
  
Cheryl gave a confused look Mark's way. "A slipper? You mean, like one Steve had or something?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "No. I mean like a child's slipper."  
  
"No, we haven't come across one. Why would there be a child's slipper in here, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw one earlier, but got distracted and left it. Then when I last saw Steve, he was mumbling something about a little girl shooting him."  
  
Cheryl stood in science for a few minutes as she tried to get rid of the confused look that took over her face. "Wha- wait a minute, let me see if I just comprehended what you said. You're saying Steve said a little girl shot him?"  
  
"Well not... uh... real coherently, no..."  
  
"So what, perhaps, did he say coherently that would make you think he said such a far fetched thing?"  
  
"Well, like I said, he was mumbling, and he said, 'little girl', 'shot', and 'she was here', all in the same sentence. Then he fell unconscious again."  
  
"Okay... Well I'll check it out, but my advice to you is to not say a word about this until we can get some solid evidence, or Steve's testimony to it, whichever happens, first."  
  
"I know but I just can't shake this strange feeling I have about it."  
  
"Look, I know you want to investigate it, but as you can see, there's nothing yet. And if you go around saying a little girl shot your son, well, do I have to fill in the blanks for you?"  
  
Mark sighed. "No. You're right. I'll keep quiet. Just keep me posted."  
  
"Same with you."  
  
Mark's face drew a confused look on it as Cheryl rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh come on. I didn't just meet you. I know you're going to investigate whatever pops into that sleuth brain of yours."  
  
Mark grinned slightly and walked out of the room. "I need to retire." **  
  
Melissa sighed as she sat down next to Lacey's bed. "So what have you come up with?"  
  
Lacey glared at her. "Why are you here? It's only been a couple of hours. That's not enough time to determine if Steve's going to survive."  
  
"I know. I just got bored waiting. I think I've changed my mind. I want him dead. ASAP."  
  
"No! You can't! What about Lauren?"  
  
"What about her? Why should I cut you any slack?"  
  
"Because she's all I have!" **  
  
Mark decided to walk up to his office to call Amanda and Jesse there, to discreetly discuss the case with them. He figured maybe while on duty, they could both keep their eyes and ears open and maybe find something out about a little girl losing a slipper or something.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, he stopped suddenly when he heard what sound like Melissa's voice, though rather angrily.  
  
"Look, I don't care! I want him gone. Whether I kill your sister or not though, will depend on you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
Mark tried to get a little bit closer to the door, but slipped and fell right inside the room, alarming him and the other two.  
  
Melissa stood up nervously. "Dr. Sloan! Have you been standing outside the door?!"  
  
Mark helped himself back up by grabbing on to a chair and wiped off his pants and jacket. "Oh, uh, no. A new intern was a little anxious to get somewhere and sort of ran into me, and well sort of made me drop in!"  
  
"Oh, well. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll live. I see you're having your session with Lacey, but isn't it a little late?" he replied, looking at his watch.  
  
"Uh, well, I was just examining her before she went to sleep to see if there was anything unusual going on, since she's been having these dreams and all."  
  
"Oh. Makes sense," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Uh well, I guess I'll leave you two. It's been a long day," Melissa replied, frantically grabbing her things.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it has," Mark agreed. "So, how about we continue our talk from earlier over lunch tomorrow?"  
  
Melissa nodded. "Sure. I'll look forward to it. Good night."  
  
As she left the room, Mark peeked out the door and making sure she was long gone, and made his way over to Lacey's bed. "So, how do you like Dr. Reed, so far?"  
  
Lacey shrugged. She then squirmed a bit as Mark gave a slight grin, and a look that said he knew more then he was letting on. "You didn't fall in here accidentally, did you?"  
  
"Oh no, I did, but only when I was trying to get closer after I heard Dr. Reed say something about killing your sister."  
  
"Oh that? That wasn't what you thought it was. She's friends with her. My sister told me something embarrassing about her and Dr. Reed said she would kill her. You know, metaphorically."  
  
"Hm, that almost would fool me, except, why would something metaphorically depend on you?"  
  
"Uh, look, Dr. Sloan, I think you're hearing things. Why don't we just forget about it? I'm kind of tired."  
  
Mark sighed, and then suddenly noticed something beneath him, that looked familiar. He bent over, and then came back up, only to reveal a small child's slipper in his hands like the one he saw in Steve's room earlier.  
  
"Looks like you'll have past that tiredness. Because right now we have something very important to talk about." **  
  
Melissa slowly drank from her wine glass, as she paced up and down her living room later that night. She looked at the calendar: January 23rd. Tomorrow. The date seemed to make her whole body cringe with anger as she downed the rest of her wine and slammed the glass against the wall. She then opened her desk drawer and got out a picture of Steve.  
  
She examined it and calmly lit a match, and held it up to the tip of the picture. "This is your future, Lieutenant Sloan."  
  
She then lit it, and dropped it into her fireplace, watching as Steve's blue eyes and smile, was taken over by the darkness of the ashes they turned into.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
